porcelain
by nekocandy4life
Summary: "I am no where near alive! I wouldn't have wanted to be born if it i knew i would be confined for the rest of my life!" Fate is such a cruel thing i thought seeing those tears fall. Why bring someone in the world only to make them fragile as a porcelain doll? Why denial him his wish to see the world? All this kid knows is death. sigh. Why was i picked as his doctor? Fate is a bitch
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok i know i said i was gonna finish my other stories but i just got this urge to make a new story (SORRY!) i had to!**_

_**it kept bugging me!**_

_**So here it is. i hope you give it a chance and let me make this CLEAR! it IS NOT gonna be a tragedy (lucky for you) but then again i might change that later who knows?**_

_**Also i will be working on this story with DeathNoteLover235. She has agreed to help me even though she has her own story (WHICH IS AWESOME! YOU SHOULD GO READ IT. IT IS CALLED CRIMSON CLOVER) **_

_**She will be helping me even though i did this first chapter without her (I AM SORRY!) but for the future ones hopefully we can make enjoyable for you readers:3 **_

_**So idk, kick me off to the side or something and enjoy~**_

* * *

Have you ever felt that maybe it was better if you were never born. That life would be so much easier if you never lived at all.

I have.

I wish I never came into this world if I knew what awaited me then as I know now.

Death.

That moment I came out and opened my hues to the light of the world my fate was sealed as a cry broke out from my throat.

Wait…that is not true. I didn't cry.

And THAT is what sealed my fate.

From the moment I was born into this world fate took hold of me; cursing me into a life of solitude and pain.

Unable to go out and see the world or breathe the air of the fresh wind blowing through my hair.

I cannot go out and it kills me to no end.

Just once…

Just once dear god;

I would like to go outside and feel the wind comb my messy hair.

Touch the fresh green grass with my fingertips.

Just once I would love to see the sun shine down one me and feel the heat caress my body, blanketing me in warmth and letting me know I am living.

But I can't.

I am condemned in this place which sinks of medicine.

Confined in these walls with no color

With only doctors and machines to keep me company.

Every day in here I am reminded of my fate.

My pain

The reason why outside if forbidden to me.

Never will I see the sun shining light on me.

I will never get to see how far the sky goes or make out shapes that the fluffy clouds make.

Never will I experience the joy this world has to offer or feel the soil beneath my feet as I walk and greet people with a proper "good afternoon".

I will never do any of that because I am already dead to this world and the saddest thing for me is that I am still breathing.

I can just forget my dreams and hopes of a bright future because there is none. I wasn't meant to experience this world or grow up to be something great; something big that can change the world.

I can't make my family happy nor meet other human beings beside doctors and communicate with them. I will never experience school, forget about college, and forget love as well.

I am dead…no one knows who I am or what is wrong with me because I died at birth. No one cares. So why do they insist on keeping me alive like this is I am already gone?

Why denial me from the outside world then keep me going with false hope of a future?

Why encourage me to reach out for the stars and take hold when all I can see is eternal darkness with death shrouded in it, opening his wide skeletal arms from me to walk in them.

I would much prefer it if I indeed died physically as I feel inside.

To walk into those skeletal arms and embrace the grim reaper as he embraces me, taking me into a blissful eternal of sleep, filled with silk dreams of no pain.

Not having to worry about tomorrow.

Don't denial me that.

If I can't see outside and see this world, then don't denial me that beautiful darkness of sleep with no tomorrow.

Let me go

Like I should have went at birth, let me die now.

Cut these machines from my flesh

Pull out the my IV needle

Undo these chains I have on my soul

And let me go

Life would be so much better with me gone.

Yes…it would have been so much better not being born at all than being confined in this room. Fate is such a cruel person.

He gives us life only to make it hell

He uses our hopes to drive us insane with the thought of getting better but its lies.

He plays with us like puppets on strings, only he makes the ones like me out of PORCELAIN.

Easy to break but hard to do the breaking.

He is our master and we are dolls. His porcelain dolls.

We only die when he decides to break us.

Fate is so unfair.

* * *

_**So...what do you guys think?  
**_

_**Come and tell lil neko san~**_

_**:3**_


	2. room 4201

**YEAH chapter 1!**

**hope you guys like it lol.**

**AND GIVE A HUGE ROUND OF A APPLAUSE FOR DeathNoteLover235!**

**SHE HAS HELPED ME WITH THIS SO THANK HER WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!**

**SHE IS AWESOME:3**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

~_Room 4201~_

Every step the man took clacking noises were made as leather shoes mad contact with white tiled floors echoing against the quietness of the blinding white walls. In his hand he held a pale yellow folder, in the other, a hot cup of mild brown coffee which smelled of vanilla. He made a right then came to a stop in front of a room with name he knew very well. Inside was the favorite pupil he taught after all.

Not bothering to knock, the old doctor came in. "Takano kun" he beckoned to the charcoal haired man sitting at his desk with black glasses on going over piles of paper.

Lifting a brow in agitation for being disrupted from the mountain of work he was trying to tackle. He growled out his displeasure "What do you want old geezer?"

_Can't you see me drowning in this paper work here and yet you still choose to bother me?_

He thought not carrying that the old man was his teacher that taught him everything in college he was thinking ill about.

Getting straight to the point, his ex-professor plopped the folder he was carrying on the desk with a soft thud. Written on the front of the slightly tinged colored folder was the numbers _4201._

Lifting both brows now, Takano's eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the folder as if it was a threat that will ruin him.

In a way he had yet to know that indeed that folder would change his life but the real question is; would it change him for good or for worse?

"What is this Lau?" shifting his glaring brownish gold eyes to the old doctor, the old man scratched the back of his head sweat dropping before answering.

"A patient."

"Why" was the exact answer Lau expected. He knew Takano since he was young and came under his wing in college and he knows very well the type of person his star pupil is.

Cold.

The type of man that keeps his heart in ice, frozen over, and to never be thawed. Takano Masamune, one hell of a doctor with a heart of ice covered in thorns and wielded in the strongest of steel.

Personally Lau wanted another doctor for the patient the boss assigned them but the boss wanted only Takano for this job. Stifling a sigh, he smile warily at his young soon to be successor. "This patient was given directly to us from the boss. He wants you to take charge of this patient."

Looking over the document in the folder, Takano's eyes grew more annoyed "Why not Nowaki kun? He's more sociable with brats than me."

"The president wants only you to be his doctor."

Mentally cursing at their president for this, Takano sighs. "Alright, let me see this patient." Standing up, his white coat flowed gracefully as he set off out the room waiting for his ex-professor to show him the way to the patient's room with the folder in hand.

"So exactly what is his condition?"

"Dunno." Lau casted a glance as he elaborated "There's so many things wrong with him but what we can't point out is the main cause for his hospitalization. It's so weird."

"How long has he been in this hospital?" _more importantly why was I assigned this?_

Stopping in his tracks, Lau thought about this though he didn't have to think long. He's been here a long time since he was a newbie doctor. That was 20 years ago so of course he knows how long the patient's been here, that question was easy but what bothered Lau was why the boss gave them this patient?

This specific patient was the boss's most treasured one. He was like a gem that the boss protected and kept hidden from the world. The only ones who knew about this patient were very few. Luckily he was one of the few.

Stopping I his tracks for a moment, Lau's features darken as a twinge of sadness laces his voice. "Since he was born." Oh how cruel the world is to some people. "Listen to me Takano" turning to his subordinate Lau stared solemnly. His light grey eyes digging into stoic honeyed ones. "This patient has never left this hospital, ever. No one and I mean NO ONE other than a few of us knows he exists. The president of this hospital has trusted you to take care of him so don't do anything that will get the kid harmed. Also, most importantly, do not under any circumstances let the boy go outside."

_Don't let him go out?_

"Is he some psycho then if we can't let him go out?" the ebony haired men asked as he noticed them walking further down the halls to the rooms on the other side of the hospital. The side that no one visited and honestly he didn't even know existed!

"No Takano" his senior shook his head, slightly grey hair moved back and forth as they came to a halt in front of one of the rooms with the same number as the folder. "He's too fragile to handle outside."

_Like glass, this poor kid must be handled delicately or else he'll break._

"Be nice to him Takano."

"Che, whatever."

Shaking his head once again at his unfeeling pupil, Lau opens the door swallowing the lump that formed in his throat afraid of what he'll find inside.

A vegetable kid who can't move, kept alive by machines, pale as a ghost as life is slowly ticking away for him?

Well he was right for the most part and what he found took both of the men's breathe away.

Inside were a child; pale and small. Machines surrounded him, keeping him company in the lonely room painted white like the rest but death hung more heavily than hope.

He wasn't a vegetable though. The pale beauty dressed in a hospital gown was sitting with an IV drip connected to him, in the middle of the room in front of a window that provided natural light as he read a book. Soft green eyes danced over the words with a light of longing as long auburn hair fell smoothly in his vision.

Remaining unnoticed by the child, the two men had to catch the air that left them. Who wouldn't lose their breath? The kid looked like a fallen angel.

Recovering first, Takano cleared his throat awkwardly, letting the child know of their presence. What was this pulling he had in his chest?

It felt so foreign and weird but strangely warm as well.

Shoving these feelings to the back of his mind, Takano went up to the kid "Oi" he didn't mean to sound mean but it came out like that.

Startled from the novel he was reading, the kid meekly looked up to see the stoic looking doctor hovering over him. "Eh?" he tilted his head to the side unaware how cute it made him look.

"R-Ritsu kun?" Lau questioned uncertain this was the patient.

"Yes and who are you?" the angel asked genuinely confused "What happened to Onodera san?" _he always comes to visit me. Who are these people?_

"The president has business to attend to but he left you in our care. Well mostly in Takano's care" gesturing to the broad shoulder doctor, Lau smiled hoping this patient didn't freak.

"Oh, ok." Closing his book, Ritsu shoved his questions away and stood up shakily as if he was a baby doe just learning how to walk. "Nice to meet you Takano san." he held out his hand towards his new doctor.

_He's so short. _The taller of the two thought as he looked down. The brunet only came to Takano's chest which is weird since most boys are tall as heck at the age of seventeen. _He looks to feminine to be a guy. _He mused shaking the tiny hand as gently as he could muster.

"Nice to meet you too brat."

_So this is my new patient huh?_

* * *

**Ok so now they meet.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?!**

**I DO NOT KNOW~**

**BUT LET'S MESS AROUND AND SEE!**

**and AGAIN! thank DeathNoteLover235!**

**THANK HER!**

**lol**


	3. just something random

**Ok so i have no new chapter for you guys this weekend sorry:(  
**

**School is keeping me busy plus writer's block and to top it off me and a friend is doing a collaboration with our own stories so...yeah:/**

**BUT~~~~~**

**I do want to give you guys something though it's random and not really part of this story:)**

**Just something to give this week since i promised to post something every weekend. **

**This is part of My friend's and I collaboration;)**

**enjoy~**

* * *

**_Takumi & Minoru_** _**lemon~**_

_Once inside the bedroom Minoru was thrown on the bed groaning as Takumi crawled over him. "W-wait!" he pleaded but Takumi refused to listen._

_Instead, Takumi kissed him passionately, distracting him as he undid Minoru's buttons and pants. Being taken by surprised as his manhood was jerked out from its confinement, Minoru moaned out in shock bucking his hips into Takumi's hand._

"_T-Takumi…st-op, I'm going t-to—ah!" He came in Takumi's hand. Blushing from the embarrassment, Minoru had to look away ashamed that he came so fast._

_But Takumi would have none of that._

_Taking Minoru's face in his hand, Takumi forced Minoru to look at him. _

"_Don't look away" his breath was husky "I want to see your face." _

_After saying that and earning a crimson blush from his young lover, Takumi then proceeded to loosen Minor so he won't hurt him when he fucks him senseless._

_Spreading his lover's legs wide, Takumi inserts a digit in Minoru's hole, trusting in and out until he's ready to insert another then a third finger until Minoru is loose enough._

"_Ta-kumi!" Minoru's voice hitched as the fingers were replaced but Takumi's manhood. Being stretched by something so big, he held onto Takumi's shoulders like he was holding onto deal life, digging his nails in Takumi's back._

"_Minoru" Takumi breathed, thrusting in Minoru at a slow paste while gradually picking up speed until he was practically banging Minoru like a super rabbit on steroids. _

_They voices got louder and wilder until they finally reached their peak._

"_Ah-Takumi!" Minoru screamed as he came._

_Hearing his name being called at such a sensual voice, Takumi was pushed off the edge and joined Minoru, coming inside his tight hole. _

_Catching their breath from their rough activity, the boys' eyes locked and stared into the depths of their souls._

_Not being able to resist one another they shared a kiss of—_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING YOU PERVERTED LITTLE DEMON!?"

'Ah, they found my stash of fanfictions' I thought watching the ones I made the fanfiction about bitch at me for "writing without their permission and turning them into gay rabbits." All while turning fifty shades of red!

I feel so accomplished.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself Sinful?!" Minoru screamed at me.

What do I have to say?

Smiling widely, I say in a seductive voice "So worth it."

"I GIVE YOU WORTH IT!" Takumi ripped my story to pieces!

"Ah my stories!"

No one…no one RIPS MY STUFF AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

**~Interference has occurred **

**Please stand by~**

"No! We're sorry Sinful! Please stop!"

"Never! Since you guys ripped my precious story, you guys will make it up to me!"

"But this…"

"Shut up and fuck, I don't have all day." I ordered videotaping them.

_**The end:D**_


End file.
